Howling at the Moon
by IluvJacob121
Summary: Two bitchy girls, one silly girl, six annoying guys, and one Alpha that's in love with me, even though he's not single!-All in one pack. What do you get? Imaginational suicide.-From me.- I'm Syndra Reed, welcome to my pack life.
1. Prolugue

The woman screamed, crying and sweating while she gave birth to the baby girl. No one was there to help her, since an evil werewolf had killed everyone she loved in the small village. The wolf didn't kill her, though he bit her, making the woman thrash in pain as fiery webs ran through her body. The woman screamed once more, before lying very still in the hay of the barn, dead. Though her baby girl wasn't in her human phase. She was a small baby werewolf. Though the small cub was covered in blood, you could almost see her frighteningly snow white fur. The wolf whimpered, as she was picked up in a seriously injured man's arms.

"I gotcha girl."

The man left the barn without looking at the dead mother.

The wolf tried to get out of the man's grasp, but couldn't. She looked at her dead mama, a tear leaking out of her ice blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 1: Fiery Temper

**Chapter 2:**

**Wolf Fighting is my Hobby**

"Who sent you here?" Diane sneered.

"I did." I answered simply as I opened the fridge.

No meat.

I sighed.

"Colin!" I yelled, running up the old creaky stairs.

"Yeah?" he stepped in front of me.

Startled at his sudden appearance, I fell back. He caught my hand in a whipping motion.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. You just startled me." I breathed.

Colin was the Alpha of the pack, keeping the rest of the pack sane, and who eventually broke up fights. He was also born in Canada, being abandoned by his parents. Tan skin, brown eyes of chocolate, and fluffy black hair that touched his shoulders. I respected him, not only because he was the Alpha, but because he doesn't annoy the hell out of me.

"What did you want to ask?"

"There's no food here." I told him.

He sighed, letting a hand run through his hair, which meant he was aggravated.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just told the guys to keep it easy on the food here, but you know how the get." he grinned, showing me perfectly white teeth.

"So by that, you mean Kyle, Harin, Jeremy, Matt, Chris, Joe, Diane and Alysa?" I guessed.

"Excuse me, but I am _not_ fat!" Alysa shouted, stepping _right_ next to Colin.

"I'm not interested into your boyfriend!" I hissed.

"Of course you are, I can see it in your eyes." she said.

"I'm not fat either," Diane stepped behind me on a stair, "Cat is fat."

"Cat is not fat! You're the one who ate my steak." I snapped, pushing Diane the stupid blondie down the stairs.

"Ow!" Diane swore.

"What's all the commotion?" Cat asked, her dark red hair shining, even though the house was dimly lit. We all called her Cat, since her real name was Cassandra. We don't know why we called her that, but the name just suited her real well.

"Nothing," I ran down the steps, purposely stepping on Diane.

"Oh! Ok!" Cat said.

"Why the hell did you step on me!" Diane screeched.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." I lied.

"Help me up Cat!"

"Ok!" Cat giggled, helping Diane up.

"Why?" Diane screeched, wiping herself off.

"You were in my way."

"That doesn't-"

"I'm going to go hunt." I told Colin, interrupting Diane.

"But it's cold out!" Cat yelled.

"We live in Alaska, it's supposed to be cold out!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Oh, right." Then I heard Cat giggle her butt off.

I slammed the door behind me, phasing.

My clothes tore off me, beautiful snow white fur replacing my human white skin, and black hair that used to slightly pass my shoulders. Of course my skin wasn't pale white, it was just white. Kind of hard to explain, but whatever. I'm just gonna say I'm eternally grateful that I don't look like The Grudge in my human form.

I went deeper in the forest than ever before, probably around ten miles from home. I was startlingly fast, which I absolutely love!

I hunted about two elks, then lost my appetite, only because they were easy kill. Sigh.

"_Want to race?" _A familiar voice asked me.

"_Not in the mood Herin."_

"_Scared you're gonna lose?"_

"_I'M NEVER SCARED!" _I shrieked.

"_First one to the meadow wins."_

"_You're on!"_

It wasn't hard to get to the meadow, Herin practically asked to race me there almost every night. Which was getting really annoying.

I did a little burn out when entering the clearing, since I was going a little _too_ fast.

"_You win."_ Herin told me, entering the meadow.

"_Again." _

"_What's wrong?"_

"_It gets boring winning against you all the time." _

"_Whatever."_

Herin sat right beside me, which meant he wasn't keeping his distance. His golden brown fur touching mine.

I mentally shuddered.

"_Do you remember what happened last time when you entered my personal space?"_

"_I could care less."_

"_Move!"_

"_Bite me."_

I knew he was being sarcastic, but my emotions couldn't resist.

I lunged for his throat.

I felt air as my teeth snapped the air.

"_Nice try."_ Herin laughed mockingly, his electric blue eyes going dark.

This time I did get him though, my teeth biting into his flesh.

Herin didn't retreat, he bit me back, biting my shoulder.

And that's when we got into a big fight, rolling through the meadow, teeth snapping each other's body.

"_You little bitch." _Herin said between pants.

"_Get out!" _I growled, my fur all bloody, and standing on ends.

My teeth threateningly snapped at him.

"_You don't intimidate me." _Herin laughed darkly.

I lunged for him once more, making him fall against his back. I bit into his chest. He yelped, trying to get me off him. I didn't move, and I bit once more onto his front leg.

This time he did kick me off him, me doing little somersaults through the air. I landed on all four paws, roaring at him.

"_Enough!" _Colin stepped into the clearing, black fur shining beautifully against the moonlight.

"_Aw c'mon Colin! The fight was getting good!" _Herin said, not taking his eyes off me.

"_Shut up! Get home! Go phase and find your clothes and get back to the house immediately." _Colin said in his Alpha voice.

Herin growled at me once morebefore turning his back to me, entering the darkness of the forest. I didn't hesitate before turning around, making my way towards the lake.

"_I apologize for his behavior." _Colin told me.

I hesitated, stopping in mid-step. I walked towards the lake.

I stopped before the beautiful moon waning against the lake. Slivers of moonlight danced across the ice frost water. I was surprised the lake wasn't frozen solid. Without phasing back to my human form, I stepped in the water.


	3. Chapter 2: Wolf Fighting is my Hobby

**Chapter 2:**

**Wolf Fighting is my Hobby**

"Who sent you here?" Diane sneered.

"I did." I answered simply as I opened the fridge.

No meat.

I sighed.

"Colin!" I yelled, running up the old creaky stairs.

"Yeah?" he stepped in front of me.

Startled at his sudden appearance, I fell back. He caught my hand in a whipping motion.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. You just startled me." I breathed.

Colin was the Alpha of the pack, keeping the rest of the pack sane, and who eventually broke up fights. He was also born in Canada, being abandoned by his parents. Tan skin, brown eyes of chocolate, and fluffy black hair that touched his shoulders. I respected him, not only because he was the Alpha, but because he doesn't annoy the hell out of me.

"What did you want to ask?"

"There's no food here." I told him.

He sighed, letting a hand run through his hair, which meant he was aggravated.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just told the guys to keep it easy on the food here, but you know how the get." he grinned, showing me perfectly white teeth.

"So by that, you mean Kyle, Harin, Jeremy, Matt, Chris, Joe, Diane and Alysa?" I guessed.

"Excuse me, but I am _not_ fat!" Alysa shouted, stepping _right_ next to Colin.

"I'm not interested into your boyfriend!" I hissed.

"Of course you are, I can see it in your eyes." she said.

"I'm not fat either," Diane stepped behind me on a stair, "Cat is fat."

"Cat is not fat! You're the one who ate my steak." I snapped, pushing Diane the stupid blondie down the stairs.

"Ow!" Diane swore.

"What's all the commotion?" Cat asked, her dark red hair shining, even though the house was dimly lit. We all called her Cat, since her real name was Cassandra. We don't know why we called her that, but the name just suited her real well.

"Nothing," I ran down the steps, purposely stepping on Diane.

"Oh! Ok!" Cat said.

"Why the hell did you step on me!" Diane screeched.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." I lied.

"Help me up Cat!"

"Ok!" Cat giggled, helping Diane up.

"Why?" Diane screeched, wiping herself off.

"You were in my way."

"That doesn't-"

"I'm going to go hunt." I told Colin, interrupting Diane.

"But it's cold out!" Cat yelled.

"We live in Alaska, it's supposed to be cold out!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Oh, right." Then I heard Cat giggle her butt off.

I slammed the door behind me, phasing.

My clothes tore off me, beautiful snow white fur replacing my human white skin, and black hair that used to slightly pass my shoulders. Of course my skin wasn't pale white, it was just white. Kind of hard to explain, but whatever. I'm just gonna say I'm eternally grateful that I don't look like The Grudge in my human form.

I went deeper in the forest than ever before, probably around ten miles from home. I was startlingly fast, which I absolutely love!

I hunted about two elks, then lost my appetite, only because they were easy kill. Sigh.

"_Want to race?" _A familiar voice asked me.

"_Not in the mood Herin."_

"_Scared you're gonna lose?"_

"_I'M NEVER SCARED!" _I shrieked.

"_First one to the meadow wins."_

"_You're on!"_

It wasn't hard to get to the meadow, Herin practically asked to race me there almost every night. Which was getting really annoying.

I did a little burn out when entering the clearing, since I was going a little _too_ fast.

"_You win."_ Herin told me, entering the meadow.

"_Again." _

"_What's wrong?"_

"_It gets boring winning against you all the time." _

"_Whatever."_

Herin sat right beside me, which meant he wasn't keeping his distance. His golden brown fur touching mine.

I mentally shuddered.

"_Do you remember what happened last time when you entered my personal space?"_

"_I could care less."_

"_Move!"_

"_Bite me."_

I knew he was being sarcastic, but my emotions couldn't resist.

I lunged for his throat.

I felt air as my teeth snapped the air.

"_Nice try."_ Herin laughed mockingly, his electric blue eyes going dark.

This time I did get him though, my teeth biting into his flesh.

Herin didn't retreat, he bit me back, biting my shoulder.

And that's when we got into a big fight, rolling through the meadow, teeth snapping each other's body.

"_You little bitch." _Herin said between pants.

"_Get out!" _I growled, my fur all bloody, and standing on ends.

My teeth threateningly snapped at him.

"_You don't intimidate me." _Herin laughed darkly.

I lunged for him once more, making him fall against his back. I bit into his chest. He yelped, trying to get me off him. I didn't move, and I bit once more onto his front leg.

This time he did kick me off him, me doing little somersaults through the air. I landed on all four paws, roaring at him.

"_Enough!" _Colin stepped into the clearing, black fur shining beautifully against the moonlight.

"_Aw c'mon Colin! The fight was getting good!" _Herin said, not taking his eyes off me.

"_Shut up! Get home! Go phase and find your clothes and get back to the house immediately." _Colin said in his Alpha voice.

Herin growled at me once morebefore turning his back to me, entering the darkness of the forest. I didn't hesitate before turning around, making my way towards the lake.

"_I apologize for his behavior." _Colin told me.

I hesitated, stopping in mid-step. I walked towards the lake.

I stopped before the beautiful moon waning against the lake. Slivers of moonlight danced across the ice frost water. I was surprised the lake wasn't frozen solid. Without phasing back to my human form, I stepped in the water.


	4. Chapter 3: Life On Earth

**Chapter 3: Life on Earth**

"What happened to your tan?" I asked Colin as we were walking through the forest one evening.

"I guess it faded away again." he didn't look at me as he said this, he was just thoughtlessly looking ahead.

I could feel a vein appear in the temple of my head. Frustrated, I said, "What's on your mind." It wasn't a question.

His head snapped up, "Nothing. Why?"

I gave him A Look.

"What? What do you want?" he frowned.

"Two weeks ago, the day after Herin and I got in a fight, you haven't been speaking much to anyone. Not even Alysa."

"Alpha business." he frowned.

"The other day Matthew and Diane broke into someone's house. In wolf form."

Colin looked at me, "And?"

"They stole the peoples' stuff, and sold them on Ebay!"

He shrugged, "Well we _do need_ the money."

I stepped in front of him to keep in front walking. Colin abruptly stopped, his face inches from mine.

_Awkward!_

I took a step back.

"You haven't been yourself lately!" I whined.

"I-"

"Usually you would stop them from doing that," I interrupted him, "And if your slutty girlfriend keeps suspecting that something's going on between me and you, I'm going to kick her ass!" I shouted.

"Shut up!" he hissed.

"What?"

He glanced around before saying, "Give me you wrist."

I held my wrist out.

He snatched it from me and suddenly I was on his back, him running. Before I could ask him what he was doing, he phased. I could feel his bones shifting, crunching and forming into a different skeleton. I shuddered. My hands used to clutch his shoulders, but now my hands were digging into his soft, black as an oil slick fur.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, I loosened my grip on Colin. He made a noise in the back of his throat, meaning I should hang on.

I scoffed, "You're not as fast as me!"

Colin hastily sped up, running faster than light. And yes I will admit, faster than me. :'(

I swore, only because I almost fell off of Colin's back. I clutched his fur, where his shoulder blades were, my heart beating rapidly.

He made a noise that sounded like a laugh.

"Shut it." I muttered.

Colin was sped through the forest, dodging trees and other obstacles. Every time he just narrowly missed a tree, I held on to him tighter. Hmm... I guess being in human form must scare me more now than being in wolf form. He leaped over a log, soaring through the air for half a second.

A noise came out of my mouth. A shriek? Great. And if you didn't notice any sarcasm come out that statement, you're an idiot.

I realized two things then, actually three. 1: Colin stopped running. 2: I was clutching his throat so hard my knuckles were turning white, and I was probably choking him. And 3: I saw a flicker of movement through the shadows. A low growl came from Colin's throat. But even before that, the figure was gone.

I jumped down from Colin's wolf body and took in my surroundings. Hmph. We were at the lake I usually bathed at. (Yeah I know, gross. But we can't really afford plumbing.)

"So you took me to the lake I bathe at. Great." I said sarcastically, not looking away from the pale moon.

"I took you here so I can tell you why I've been so...absentminded lately." he replied.

I jumped, his voice startling me. Hm... It doesn't take someone that short amount of time to find their clothes...

"Ok, let's just get this over with. I haven't hunted all day." I said rudely.

Colin frowned, and said, "I think I'm gonna break up with Alysa."

For some odd reason, this didn't shock me, "It's about time."

His head snapped up, "Huh?"

"I knew you come to your senses and would dump her eventually. But you should stay with her, because she'll suspect that I had something to do with it." I told him matter-of-factly.

He frowned once more, "There's someone else."

"Who." It wasn't a question.

He took a deep breath before saying, "It's-"

"Hey guys, what's up?" Herin Thorn stepped into the clearing.

"None of you business." I hissed, still pissed at Herin for attacking me two weeks ago. Well, I hit him first, but...whateves :P

Herin's stupid brown eyes narrowed at me. "Well that sure was a nice how-do-you-do. And anyway, I forgive you for being a total spazz to me a couple weeks ago."

"I think you should leave." I told him.

"Aww don't think like that baby, I still love you." Herin put his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off hastily and shoved him away.

Okay, confession time. When I first joined the pack, I had this giant as a volcano sized pimple crush on Herin. He asked me out two weeks after I knew everyone and was pretty much used to my surroundings then. But when I found out how much of a stupid, arrogant jerk he was, I dumped him. So score one for Syndra Reed.

"I highly doubt that." I hissed.

"So do I."

Before I could reply to that remark, in just two strides, he was kissing me. Crushing his lips against mine, fighting for me to kiss him back. I hastily shoved him away.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, wondering if it was possible that venom just came out of my mouth, or maybe it was just spit.

"Um...kissing you?" Herin guessed.

"Don't do that again!" I hissed.

"What? It's not my fault you kissed me." he told me, a smirk forming on his face.

"_I _kissed _you?_" I spat in disbelief.

Herin shrugged. "You know what you're right, it was actually most likely that you were trying to swallow my tongue."

I fought the urge to scream. But I already did.

"Whoa! It's okay, I won't tell anyone you have the hearts for me!" Herin laughed.

"You- Ugh! Just shut up!"

"Getting frustrated Syndra?" Herin asked me, shooting a pitiful look at me.

"Colin! Tell him to leave or I'm gonna-"

"Kiss me again? It's okay, we don't need a room, he already left." he smirked evilly at me.

Being too surprised to put the finger up at Herin, I spun around. The place was deserted, besides Herin and I.

"Where?-"

"Colin left, too upset to see you make out with me."

I felt muscley arms circle around me, seeing Herin bend down to me for another kiss. Instead of kissing him back-which I totally didn't do before- I escaped my little jail cell of arms and punched Herin in the face.

I heard bones crack, but was too satisfied to care it was my clenched fist that broke or part of Herin's face.

He placed a hand on his face, rubbing the spot where I hit him. "You shouldn't have done that," Herin said, narrowing his eyes at me.

And then I saw it, his eyes going dark brown, so dark that it was like they were black. Also like the way his eyes turn electric blue when he's excited during a fight.

I stared at him, "Ever heard of the word 'rejected,' because you just did."

Herin started shaking violently, his eyes focused on me, unblinking as he phased. Golden brown fur exploded from his body, clothes tearing off of him in small little strips. He roared at me.

I wanted to take the challenge but for some bizarre reason, thought better of it.

"Colin?" I yelled.

No answer. I sniffed the air. It was full of rage from Herin. Hmph. Fine. If someone was going to stop Herin from tearing my throat out tonight, it was going to be me.

I phased, snow white fur replacing my jet black hair and fair skin, my clothes tearing off of me.

Herin threateningly snapped his teeth at me. I growled.

"_Bring it." _I spat.

He dove for my throat.


End file.
